


Death's Thestral

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Series: Master of Death Harry and (maybe not a) Douche Death [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Death is a child, Family, Gen, Humour, Master of Death Harry Potter, supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: "Harry, Fawkes! Come meet your new housemate!"Death adopts a thestral, family bonding ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, it is owned by JK Rowling.  
> Not beta-read, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

"Harry, Fawkes, come meet your new house mate!"  
Harry strolled in from the kitchen to stand under the Tapestry and Fawkes promptly flew out from the living room and into the birdseed. Death gave a small humph at this.  
"Meet Ignotus Pocus the Thestral!" He beamed, "I've adopted him."  
Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief. And seemed to steady himself with a large sigh.  
" That can't be their real name, what parent would name their child that-" Harry cut off abruptly seemingly realising something, "There aren't some grieving parents somewhere in a thestral colony are there? Are there? Oh please tell me there aren't."

Death gave Harry a shocked and hurt look. As if he would ever pluck a baby thestral away from its loving family! It wasn't nice when you were left without your loved ones, as Death could tell you. It led to beings doing stupid things.  
"No. No parents, well dead parents, and not in the good "we are death omens" way, but in the "oops we got trodden on by a giant who was running loose around the forest" way. And this is a very young 'un, so I got to name them."  
Here Death raised his eyebrows, he was rather pleased with the name, and decided to fill Harry in on why. Fawkes would have to miss out- unless he was eavesdropping, which he probably was. Confounded bird with a heart of gold.  
"I liked Ignotus," Death confided, "and a magical creature should have a magical name. It's IP for short." Here Death gave a little chuckle, "like I-Pee, get it?" He snorted again.

Harry just gave him a singuarly unimpressed face. It was rivalling the one that the wizard had given him when he was plotting Fawkes' demise. And if you asked him about that plan then it was just on the back burner. He still wanted to catalougue the bird really, maybe, whatever.

"Ohh-kaay, then. You have set up this creature for a lifetime of ridicule because you have the mind of a child. Remind me why I thought you capable of looking after another being? Anyway, So are they a girl or a boy. Or something else, I don't know."  
Death gave him a blank stare  
"I've just adopted a thestral and you think the first thing I did was start investigating its nether regions?!"  
Harry face palmed- Death was right down with the kids, getting all the gestures now right, he was wicked. He hopes that was the right word to use.  
"No. Well maybe, but you could have just asked, you kept whining about how it wasn't your job to deal with the love life of Dementors and Thestrals, and how that dementor chappie was miserable "'cause he couldn't kiss his girl without sucking her soul out"- which was way more than I ever needed to know by the way; so you can clearly understand them enough to ask a simple question!"

"IP's a dude. Like his namesake, the original Ignotus." Death muttered. He was put out that Harry was right, and he knew he shouldn't be, but it rankled. Harry was still trying to explain that it was ok to get things wrong despite Death having had eons of time to practice always being right. But Death was excited to have his own Thestral companion to look after- and maybe he could enter IP in pony shows!

Inspired, he told Harry this. Harry appeared less enthused, and pointed out a major flaw.  
"Death, Igno- am I actually saying this? Ok yes I am. Ignotus Poc-, he's a thestral. The judge probably won't be able to see him. It would be a bit of a problem and some of the poor competeitors would think they were hallucinating. Actually, about them being invisible. Do you know why? And could you always see them?"  
Death gave a nod to concede his Master's earlier point. He had not considered that. He could always see them, so sometimes he forgot others couldn't.

"Yes. I could always see them, 'cause they didn't used to be invisible; but wizards, mortals really, well I don't trust them. You excepted of course. So I tried to protect them. I wasn't going to allow thestrals to be slaughtered to be put in the potions you wizards are so fond of creating. And muggles? Well the less magical creatures they can see, and freak out about because they don't understand, the better. I found them very burny burny stake happy."  
There was a look of disbelief on Harry's face, Death wondered why it was there. He was sure Harry would tell him though.

"You made them invisible. You made just them-? Merlin, wow you are just, jeez." Harry slowly shook his head from side to side, "bloody hell you are powerful, you do something like that and you just wave it off! You act like you're not that much more than a wizard or sometging, 'cept you can't die; and then you go round making toilet jokes out of your pet's name! Sometimes I wonder how I think I can get my head round you Death."  
Death was flattered that Harry thought him powerful, but he wouldn't tell. He didn't think he was that powerful though, he hadn't done much in years.

A soft whinny reminded him that he still had to settle IP into the house. He decided to give Ignotus Pocus a grand tour. He pointed at the rather large tray in the bathroom, where the thestral was expected to go toilet, and as he passed the kitchen he told IP that unfortunately they had another, rather stuffy, roommate.

He did not give a small grin at the mockingly outraged sound the bird made.  
He then suggested that IP mainly make use of the reasonably sized square, that was in front of Grimmauld Place, at night to avoid strange looks and screams from any strangers that would be able to see him. He showed the thestral where he was to sleep, and after giving him a thorough brush down,told him to go hang out in the house.

When he came to check on Ignotus later, he saw that Fawkes was sitting on his neck. and they were watching cartoons. The bird turned round- of course it did! It had some freaky sixth sense regarding him!- and caught his eye. Death tried to convey"take care of him and teach him the rules" in an eye glare. He wasn't sure how successful it was though. But he wasn't very concerned about that, to be honest. He was just glad it seemed IP was settling in happily.

They settled into a routine. Breakfast-usually with Harry cooking, not that Fawkes or IP needed cooked food, followed by Harry signing off on Deaths' work while IP watched Avatar reruns. Sometimes Fawkes would watch with him, but more often the bird would read a newspaper, or try to assemble projectiles for target practice later. That would last 'til it was time for Harry to start preparing lunch, and Deat would go and sort out his business, catalouging souls and the like. Then they would set out to the patch of grass, and Fawkes would fly around attempting to splatter both passers-by and IP with his deadly aim. In turn Ignotus would weave and dodge, getting in some exercise. Some days Harry would apparate Fawkes and IP somewhere, with Death joining them after sorting out his work for the day, and they would have a picnic- usually dinner- on some abandoned moor. Upon returning home, if they had not already eaten, they would eat at the large scrubbed table and simply talk about nothing. Death found he enjoyed talking more about the trivial matters than the important ones at this time. It seemed the others agreed with him. Then if: Harry or Death had no work, Fawkes wasn't being a drama queen, and Harry didn't need some alone time, they would play classic board games. Death assisting IP greatly of course. Afterwards they turned in one by one, Ignotus much earlier than the others, and every time as he rose, Death would secretly marvel at the warmth he saw on Harry's and Fawkes' faces. Warmth adressed at him. It felt good having a family.  
And IP?

He and Harry would ensure that this orphaned death creature would grow up right.


End file.
